Grande NonFat Mocha
by WhiteFerrets
Summary: Blaine knows so much about him, yet he doesn't even know his name. When the chance presents itself, Blaine isn't going to let it go. He's going to find out just who that regular customer is. AU. Klaine. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.  
><strong>

**A/N: I wrote this for my friend, Lizzie (thatswhathermionedoes). It's AU. Blaine and Kurt are twenty-two. Born, raised and currently living in NYC, but they've never met each other before. Please note that this is a ONESHOT and I have NO INTENTIONS on continuing this fic. **

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Blaine has lost count of the times he has seen the sassy, brown-haired man in the little coffee shop. Blaine's been working there for a year and a half, the man is a regular, it's been a long time. It's strange, really, how this one man stands out to Blaine more than the several other regulars he serves daily.<p>

He knows so much about this man yet at the same time, so little. He knows what he's going to order before he even opens his mouth (grande non-fat mocha). He knows that he never wears the same outfit more than once a month, that he works four days a week from nine 'til seven with an hour-long lunch break at one in the afternoon, that he likes routine and order. He knows that he works with a man named Jesse and is best friends with a girl called Mercedes. He knows that he taps his perfectly manicured nails on the table when he's impatient, and that he picks at the skin on his knuckles when he's nervous. He know that he owns a Blackberry and he nearly always has a reason to be on the phone. He knows these things better than he knows his work schedule.

It's the important things that Blaine doesn't know. He doesn't know where the man lives or what he does, he doesn't know why he chooses this coffee shop over all the others in the city, he doesn't know anything about his family or his past. Blaine doesn't even know the man's name.

The man's choice of action changes every day. He'll arrive at the coffee shop some time between eight and nine, then again during his lunch break and again some time after seven. Sometimes he'll have someone with him, but usually he's alone. Sometimes he'll stay, and when he does, he usually pulls out a laptop or makes a couple of calls. Other times he'll order to-go and nod his thanks as he leaves.

Blaine doesn't see him every day, though. Sometimes Blaine will pop out the back for a cigarette break and when he comes back in, the man will already be sitting at a table with his laptop out on the desk or just walking out the door. Sometimes Blaine's work hours get changed a little and he isn't around in time to see the man. After a particularly restless night, Blaine might call in sick, and as he rolls over in bed, he'll wonder if the man will notice that he's not there.

It seems silly, really, to pay so much attention to someone he hasn't even spoken to properly. But he can't deny that his day at work doesn't feel complete until that familiar face walks through the doors and he strolls up to the counter with the sway in his hips, his face bright as he orders his grande non-fat mocha. Blaine can't deny the flutter in his stomach whenever the man laughs as Blaine says his order before he can get the chance.

So he continues serving coffee, waiting for the right moment, hoping for a chance to see him, wondering if he'll ever find the courage to talk to him on a personal level.

Then one day, a very mundane Wednesday, Blaine gets that chance he's been after. The man is sitting close to the door, sipping his drink and scribbling words down onto lined paper. Paperwork is scattered across the table and the man looks more stressed than usual, something to which Blaine can relate. His Blackberry vibrates on the table next to his coffee, and he looks at it for a moment before looking at his watch, swearing beneath his breath, and stuffing the papers into his satchel. He rushes out the door within moments of receiving the text, leaving behind his half-empty mug and his wallet.

Blaine looks between the table and the door for a moment before taking the opportunity, heart drumming loudly in his chest as he dashes out from behind the counter, snatches the wallet up and leaves the shop. It feels pretty expensive, a fine black leather case with the initials _KH_ stitched into the corner. He pushes through the crowd of rushing business people and it doesn't take him long to find the man and grab his attention. He pulls him around by the wrist and holds the wallet out.

"Hey, sorry, you left this," he says breathlessly, staring at the gorgeous but guarded face before him. The man lets out a breath and the corners of his mouth tweak up in a grateful smile. He takes the wallet and smiles.

"Thank you, uh-" His gaze flickers momentarily to Blaine's name tag. "-Blaine."

"It's no problem. No money, no business, right?" Blaine paused and frowned. "That- that sounded better in my head. Sorry, I didn't … I didn't mean that."

The man laughs and shakes his head. "It's okay, I get it. No worries." His phone buzzes and the screen lights up again and he swears, frowning. "God, I'm so screwed. I have to go, thanks again!"

He starts to walk away but Blaine calls out, stopping him. "Can I ask you something?"

The man looks between Blaine and his phone, contemplating, before taking a step closer. "If you're quick."

"What's your name?"

The man's eyes soften. "Kurt," he says. Blaine hides a smile as he suddenly feels like another puzzle piece has fallen into place, but Kurt looks down at his phone again with a pained expression. "Look, if you want to chat, I'll be back for lunch, but if I don't go now I'm not going to have a job, so I really have to get going. I'm sorry, and thanks for getting my wallet. I owe you one. See you later, Blaine."

"Yeah, sure, it's cool. See you, Kurt."

As Kurt rushes away amongst the other citizens, slipping in and out of sight, Blaine can't help but stand and watch him fade away, a silly grin spreading across his face. _Kurt_. Blaine likes how the name sounds when he says it, how easily it rolls off his tongue. And_Kurt_ invited Blaine to talk with him at lunch. Once Kurt can no longer be seen, Blaine turns and walks back to the coffee shop. He doesn't even pay attention to one of his co-workers scolding him for leaving without warning. Kurt wants to get to know him, and it's all he can concentrate on. It feels amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated, but please keep in mind that I have no intention on continuing. <strong>


End file.
